1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-care instrument provided with a seat, and more particularly, it relates to a child-care instrument in which a backrest portion can be reclined.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a child-care instrument provided with a seat in which a backrest portion can be reclined, a baby carriage, a child seat, a child car seat, a baby bed/chair or the like is well known. Hereinafter, description will be made of a baby carriage as a typical example of the child-care instrument.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Gazette No. 7-4248 discloses a lightweight-type baby carriage in which a hammock is provided on a body frame. A backrest portion of the hammock is supported by a belt member from the backside thereof and a reclined angle of the backrest portion can be changed by adjusting a length of the belt. This kind of baby carriage can be made lightweight by making a reclining structure of the backrest portion very simple.
A baby carriage is generally provided with a crotch belt and a waist belt for restraining a baby on a seat. These belts prevent the baby from failing out of the seat in forward and sideward directions.
In a case of the lightweight-type baby carriage disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Gazette No. 7-4248, an upper portion of a seat, that is, an upper portion of the backrest portion of the hammock is opened. Although the crotch belt and the waist belt are effective in preventing the baby from falling out forward and sideward, it is not so effective in preventing the baby from falling out upward.
Especially, in a baby carriage which can take a form of a bed state by largely reclining a backrest portion, it is an anxious matter that the baby falls out upward in the bed state (falling head down by moving upwardly along the backrest portion).
It is said that a brain of a baby is developed most well from seven months old in the womb to three years old. Therefore, it is very important to protect a baby's head in the child-care instrument for holding especially a baby.